Star Figths
by John moto wheleer
Summary: La generación de un nuevo poder y nuevos heroes


_**Star Figths**_

_**Prologo:**_

Hace mucho tiempo, desde las antiguas civilizaciones han existido las guerras y las luchas por el control del poder de alguna nación o por simple riqueza y poder militar; sin embargo la humanidad desde sus inicios ha tenido que adaptarse y resistir a todas estas guerras para sobrevivir. Ejemplos históricos nos han señalado jefes y líderes políticos y militares que han tenido el afán de controlar no solo una nación o un puesto, si no controlar a todas las naciones del mundo, gobernando como seres supremos; jefes que han buscado e intentado encontrar fuerzas más allá de la comprensión humana, cosas que no pertenecen a este mundo, pero que quizás han estado siempre presentes desde las primeras civilizaciones.

Hace 4000 años a.c. en el antiguo Egipto, cuando esta civilización se encontraba en pleno crecimiento Egipto se colocó como una civilización reinante en el mundo, pero todo esto cambio cuando el pueblo vecino, "los nubias", atacaron, entonces se llevó a cabo una guerra que amenazaba con destruir todo Egipto y acabar también con las civilizaciones que se hallaban en el mundo, pues los nubias buscaban algo más que simplemente colonizar a Egipto si no buscaban expandirse y lograr ser una nación reinante; sin embargo en el auge de la guerra hubo una heroína, una guerrera, descendiente de la estirpe de cleopatra, que guardaba un poder incomprensible, un poder superhumano que era capaz de acabar con miles de ejércitos y terminar con la guerra, nadie sabe cómo esta guerrera había obtenido tal poder, pero ella, su esposo y su equipo, a quienes había consagrado con parte de su poder, lograron detener la guerra y vencer al enemigo desterrándolos y obligándolos a nunca más volver; sin embargo la guerrera egipcia sabía que algún día lejano algún mal regresaría y volvería a amenazar a todas las naciones del mundo, asi que todo su equipo y ella decidieron esparcir su poder por todos los rincones del mundo hasta el día en que valientes y dignos herederos aparecieran para reclamar el poder y salvar a la humanidad nuevamente como lo fue hace ya miles de años…

_**Capítulo 1  
Guerreros Ancestrales (Parte 1)**_

En algún lugar cercano a las pirámides de gezha, se lleva a cabo una excavación arqueológica, la tarde se acerca, mientras los arqueólogos intentan descubrir algo importante en ese sitio.

Señor Reyes, me temo que nuestra búsqueda ha sido un completo fracaso, hemos buscado todo el día y todos los días desde hace una semana y no hemos encontrado nada.- dijo un trabajador.

¡Cállate! Nuestra búsqueda no ha sido en vano porque sé que estamos cerca de hacer un gran descubrimiento puedo sentirlo. Dijo el señor reyes

Pero señor…

Pronto Robert ven a ver esto.- gritó uno de sus compañeros

¿Qué pasa Paul?- dijo el profesor llamado Robert.

Quería que vieras esto, encontramos unas inscripciones y grabados muy extraños en la pared.

Seguramente son algunos jeroglíficos de alguna lengua egipcia muerta, pero están algo mal gastados.

Estoy intentando leerlos,

¿y que dicen?

Dicen: _Tras estos muros se encuentra uno de los mayores secretos del universo aquel que se atreva a llevárselos deberá…_-interrumpió

¿Deberá que?

No lo sé, la siguiente parte está muy desgastada, además los símbolos ya me parece un tanto extraños.- dijo Paul

Maldita sea, no vine aquí para nada, asi que no me importa hay que abrir la puerta.

Ya lo oyeron muchachos hay que abrir la puerta.- grito uno de sus trabajadores y acto seguido tiraron las puertas.

¡Por fin luego de tanta espera encontramos algo que puede ser de provecho!- Dijo el profesor mirando hacia dentro de la habitación en donde se hallaban varias reliquias.

Mira todo esto, seguramente son reliquias con un gran valor histórico, parece que dimos en el blanco.- dijo Paul

Claro que si amigo mío.- dijo el profesor.- pero ¿qué es eso?

¿Qué cosa?

Ese cofre que se encuentra hasta el final.- dijo acercándose a él.

Oye espera…

Mira esto amigo mío, este cofre tal vez contenga algo muy valioso.- dijo Robert.

Mira alrededor de él otra vez esos jeroglíficos extraños.

Es cierto, pero ¿Qué contendrá?- preguntó Robert, mientras abría el cofre.

Debe de ser algo muy valioso.

Poco a poco abrió el cofre hasta que en el fondo vieron lo que parecía ser un pedazo de una gema brillante.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Paul

No parece ser diamante.

Entonces no me interesa.

Mira que curiosa forma, es como si tuviera forma de una llave o algo por él estilo.

Pues que extraño, ¿Por qué no te la llevas como un recuerdo?

¿Sabes algo? tienes razón es un buen recuerdo y ya sé a quién obsequiárselo.

Bueno entonces llévatelo.- dijo Paul mientras los trabajadores registraban la habitación y lo que había dentro de ella.

Vámonos Paul, nuestro trabajo está completo

Por lo menos hallamos algo de lo que podría ser un buen descubrimiento.- dijo Paul mientras se subían a una camioneta jeep de expedición.

Y ¿Cómo te fue con tu gran aventura de hace un mes?

Oh bueno fue la mejor aventura de mi vida y todo salió bien

Qué bien, aún recuerdo cuando gritabas ¡va a nacer mi hija!, ¡va a nacer mi hija!

Lo siento, estaba muy emocionado ese día y quería que todo fuera perfecto para que su madre y ella estuvieran bien.- dijo Robert

Bueno lo importante es que ya tienes una familia completa, y supongo que esa piedrita se la darás de regalo

Asi es, en una semana cumplirá exactamente el mes asi que quiero celebrarlo.

Qué bien, celebra por mi quieres, por cierto ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Se llama Sarah, Sarah Reyes…

_**19 años después…**_

En una casa un tanto grande ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad de Puebla, México, una chica se hallaba recostada en su habitación aun durmiendo, mientras parecía tener una pesadilla.

En el sueño:

Sarah se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro y un tanto tenebroso pero frente a ella se hallaba un puente que conectaba el sitio donde ella se hallaba parada con una puerta de la que no podía verse lo que había detrás de ella, solamente podían verse 10 ranura en las cuales parecía que debían colocarse algún tipo de llaves.

Sarah…- dijo una voz

¿qué pasa? ¿Quién es?

Necesitas conocer tu destino, liberar el poder que te ha sido otorgado…

No sé de qué me estás hablando.- dijo Sarah

Sera mejor que yo me va… Ahhhhhh.- gritó mientras una luz comenzó a brillar enfrente de ella. Entonces ella se despertó de pronto muy agitada.

Ufff, que bueno que solo fue un sueño, pero esto comienza a preocuparme, es la quinta vez que sueño lo mismo no sé si comenzar a asustarme o molestarme.- dijo Sarah

De pronto Sarah volteó y miró a su reloj y vio la hora.

¡Rayos! Ya es tarde, tengo que correr.- dijo mientras se cambió rápidamente y alisto sus cosas.

Por poco la olvido, mi gema de la suerte, la he llevado conmigo a todas partes desde hace años, asi que no quiero olvidarla.- dijo colocándose la gema con forma de llave alrededor del cuello como un amuleto, y salió corriendo.

Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y tomo una taza de café acompañada con un pan y rápidamente se lavó los dientes, para luego correr hacia la puerta de salida.

Adiós mamá, adiós Papa.- dijo despidiéndose de sus padres.

Adiós hija cuídate mucho.- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Sarah corrió por varias cuadras, rápidamente dirigiéndose a la universidad en donde ella estudiaba; sin embargo la universidad aún estaba muy lejos y ella tenía que tomar el transporte escolar.

Espero que el bus aun no haya pasado.- se dijo a ella misma

De pronto algo extraño comenzó a suceder, las calles comenzaron a quedarse sin gente y dejaron de transitar coches por la zona, todo se hundió en un completo silencio, aunque al principio ella no le dio mayor importancia, sin embargo de pronto apareció un tipo en motocicleta a quien no se le podía ver el rostro ya que estaba encapuchado, pero le dejó lo que parecía ser un papiro a Sarah

¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué es esto?

De repente el motociclista acelero y Sarah se asustó por el estruendo repentino asi que cerró los ojos. En ese momento la calle donde se encontraba volvió a la normalidad, pues volvió a transitar gente y a pasar coches. De pronto un chico se le acercó para ayudarla.

¿Estás bien? ¿te sucede algo? – pregunto el chico, mientras Sarah abría los ojos.

No, no me sucede nada, solo que…- hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¡Hola! Alexander, no sabes el gusto que me da verte.

A mí también me da mucho gusto encontrarte pero hace ya casi tres meses que nos conocemos, ya te dije que me llames Alex, mi nombre es algo largo.

Bueno Alex he he.- dijo Sarah

Creo que ya se nos hizo tarde pero no te preocupes, ven te llevare, suerte que mi padre me prestó su camioneta.- dijo Alex

Qué bueno la verdad he he.- dijo Sarah

Oye y ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?

Oh no es nada.- Dijo Sarah guardando el papiro, que le había dado aquel hombre, en su mochila, entonces ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela ambos se encontraban muy agitados, pero sin perder velocidad subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al salón cuya puerta marcaba "clase 203", en donde las clases ya habían comenzado.

¿Podemos entrar profesora?- dijo Alex

Llegan tarde chicos y ya saben lo que yo pienso acerca de los retardos.

Lo sabemos profesora no sucederá otra vez.- dijo Sarah

Muy bien pueden entrar…

Muchas gracias profeso…- decía Sarah mientras fue interrumpida por la profesora.

Sin embargo van a tener un pequeño castigo por la tardanza.- dijo la profesora.

¿En verdad?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Así es tendrán que quedarse después de clases a limpiar el salón y todo el laboratorio de al lado también.

Por favor profesora hoy tengo que asistir a la "clase de lucha y defensa".- dijo Alex

Y hoy comienzan los entrenamientos de basquetbol.- dijo Sarah

Pues creo que ambos podrán quedarse luego de sus respectivos entrenamientos.- dijo la profesora.

Está bien, lo haremos.- dijo Sarah

Muy bien.- dijo la profesora mientras ambos se sentaban y tomaban lugar en la parte trasera del salón.

Pues ya que abra que quedarnos al final.- dijo Alex

Pues sí, ni modo.- dijo Sarah

No sabía que estabas en el equipo de basquetbol

Así es, me gusta mucho, es mi deporte preferido y por lo visto lo tuyo son las luchas.- dijo Sarah

Algo así he he.- dijo Alex.

¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!- grito un chico delante de ellos.

Si ya llegamos Erick, no nos lo restriegues.- dijo Sarah

Y ahora a limpiar el salón.- dijo una chica al lado de Erick

Si lo sabemos Mia, pero por lo menos la Profa. nos dejó ir a nuestros clubs.- dijo Alex.

Bueno pero por lo menos estarán juntos.- dijo Mia mientras ellos solo se ruborizaron.

¿Quedarse quién?- preguntaron dos chicos sentados detrás de ellos

Olvídalo Edgar.- dijo Mia

Oigan chicos tengo algo que contarles.- dijo el otro chico de al lado

¿Qué cosa Walter?- preguntó Alex, en ese momento la profesora comenzó a dar la clase.

Les contare mejor al final, chicos.

Muy bien Walter.- dijo Sarah.

…

En un lugar obscuro lejos de la ciudad se hallaba un grupo de sujetos vestidos con una capucha que no dejaba ver sus caras, reunidos en círculo todos ellos veían atentos a uno que estaba sentado enfrente de ellos como en un trono.

Señor.- dijo uno de los encapuchados acercándose al que parecía ser su líder.

¿Qué pasa ahora?

Hemos detectado una gran concentración de poder en una ciudad situada en el continente americano.

Nos retrasaremos un par de horas, pero no importa, si ahí podremos conseguir alguna gema.

Asi es señor.

Muy bien entonces hay que apurarnos a llegar y cuando lo hagamos diles a los cazadores que estén preparados, no nos tomara mucho tiempo.

Muy bien señor.- dijo el siervo alejándose lentamente.

Ya era hora de que pudiera salir, luego de tanto tiempo de confinamiento, nuevamente tengo la oportunidad de conseguir todas las gemas; además lo mejor de todo es que no está esa molesta guerrera para interponerse en mi camino hahaha.

…..

Al final de clases Sarah y Alex se encontraban en sus respectivos clubs casi al momento de finalizar la hora, ya que Alex terminó antes de que Sarah terminara, él corrió para ir a verla.

Ya era hora de que terminaras, no quería empezar a limpiar sin ti haha.- dijo Alex.

Hubieras comenzado sin mí, pero bueno yo también he acabado así que vamos.- dijo Sarah mientras se alejaban y caminaban al salón donde ya no había nadie y los corredores estaba desolados.

Que aburrido quedarse a esto.- dijo Alex

Si pero la verdad lo único bueno es que no escucho gritos de maestros y alumnos a esta hora.- dijo Sarah

Tienes toda la razón hehe.- dijo Alex

Oye nunca supe que sucedió entre Mia y Erick

Oh pues ellos me parece que ya son pareja, aunque eso yo lo veía venir.

Pues la verdad era muy obvio.

Así es hehe.- dijo Alex.

¿Y tú?-Preguntó Sarah

¿yo que?

¿No tienes a nadie?

No la verdad siento que no sirvo para esas cosas

Te comprendo yo me siento igual, pero no hay que preocuparnos algún día pasara algo bueno algo inesperado, eso lo sé.- dijo Sarah

Eso espero hehe.- dijo Alex.

Hay que apurarnos.

…..

En algunas calles de la ciudad cuatro chicos caminaban juntos saliendo de la universidad de donde ellos estudiaban.

Oigan ¿y Sarah y Alex?- preguntó Edgar

Se quedaron a limpiar ¿no recuerdas?- dijo Mia

Cierto bueno se me había olvidado.- dijo Edgar

Oigan no les dije lo que les iba a decir esta mañana.- dijo Walter

Y ¿que era?

Bueno quería decirles que mis padres harán un viaje a Egipto y me comentaron que podíamos ir todos como un viaje de excursión ahora que ya casi vendrán las vacaciones.- dijo Walter

¿En verdad?- preguntó Mia

Así es, será un viaje de dos semanas y está programado para dentro de un mes, para que pidan permiso y podremos ir todos.

Que bien.- gritaron todos.

…

En la escuela se encontraban aun Alex y Sarah limpiando, estaban terminando ya casi cuando escucharon un estruendo cerca de donde estaban entonces Alex se adelantó un poco a Sarah.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sarah con una expresión de miedo.

No lo sé.- dijo Alex.- iré a investigar, Sarah será mejor que te quedes aquí para estar segura.

Pero ten cuidado.- dijo Sarah mientras Alex se alejaba.

Alex camino sigilosamente por los pasillos que conducían a la parte trasera del edificio en donde se encontraban ambos; sin embargo sin advertirlo aparecieron ante él varios encapuchados con lo que parecía ser su líder en medio de ellos.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó el encapuchado

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Alex

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo aquel hombre.- desháganse de él, mientras yo buco esa gema.- dijo aquel hombre alejándose hacia donde Sarah se encontraba.

¡Sarah!.- pensó

Acabaremos contigo así que espero que te gusten los golpes.- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

Oh claro que si me gustan hahaha., ¡Peleen!

**ALEXANDER VS UNKNOWNS**

…

Alex ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Sarah desconcertada.

Oh pero que tenemos aquí.- dijo aquel hombre.

¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Sarah

Mi nombre es Ren así que será mejor que lo recuerdes.

¿y qué quieres?

Lo único que busco es esa hermosa gema que tienes en el cuello.

¿Mi gema?

así es, así que dámela.- dijo Ren tomando del cuello a Sarah.

¡Déjame!- gritó Sarah golpeando con fuerza a Ren.

Nunca debiste haber hecho eso así que ahora pagaras las consecuencias, quieres pelear ¿no?, entonces pelea niña.

¡Rayos! Hoy no es mi día.- pensó ella ¡Pelea!

**SARAH VS REN**

CONTINUARA…


End file.
